The Dino Prince
by TriplechangerSpeedster1
Summary: Prince Tyranno was kidnapped and turned into a dinosaur by a dark sorcerer bent on revenge! Now it is up to Prince Jim and a crew of transformed misfits to stop the sorcerer and end the curse. Fossilshipping-HasselberryXJim Cook. Based off the Swan Princess. I only own Tsume, everything else belongs to their rightful owners (Now re-written!)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I've been over Dino Prince and, after realising what a travesty it was, have decided to re-write it. Hopefully it will be an improvement on what I first wrote.**

* * *

Prologue

During a time of magic and knights, there had once been two nations, each with its own prince. One lived in the Eastern Kingdom, where his widowed father, King Hasselberry, ruled fairly. The young prince, Tyranno, was often seen searching for dinosaur fossils, and so had become known as the Dinosaur Prince. In the Southern Kingdom was the other prince; Prince Jim, the wild Crocodile Prince, along with his mother. It was arranged that the two princes would marry when they reached eighteen, for they both enjoyed each-others company and seemed to care for each-other very much.

Both kingdoms had celebrated the future wedding, and the uniting of the two kingdoms. Everyone except a dark sorcerer named Adrian Gecko. Using the more forbidden and ancient magicks, Adrian had planned on wresting control over the Eastern Kingdom from the Hasselberry's for himself. His plans had been foiled by the commander of the East Kingdom army: Jesse Anderson. Banishing Adrian, Jesse and his men had pursued the sorcerer, who had sworn revenge. The soldiers had returned without their commander, every one of them badly injured. They told tales of an unknown creature with terrifying power attacking them, and how Jesse had taken it on to buy them time to escape. The King sent out search parties, but they returned time and again without Jesse. Tyranno, who had seen the light-hearted commander as an older brother, had mourned his loss along with the soldiers, figuring him to be dead.

And this…is how the legend begins…

* * *

**I'll admit the prologue hasn't changed much; but the rest definitely has so bear with a girl. I'll get it straightened out XD**

**Don't forget to check out the poll: Who should be the last character in Dino Prince? on my Profile ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adrian Gecko scowled as he glared out over the moonlit forest. For almost fourteen years he had been in exile and the isolation was wearing on his patience. Growling darkly he clenched his fists, sparks of dark magick dancing over the tight, pale skin. As the sun rose he smiled, a cruel and sadistic smile, for the screams from his experiments in shape magicks now echoed throughout the forest. He knew now that the spells were ready, for he would have his revenge on the Hasselberry royal family, revenge and their kingdom.

_PAGE BREAKER_

"But Tyranno…"

"No."

"But…"

"I said **NO**! Why the Sam Hill can't you get it. He's still out there."

Prince Tyranno turned and glared at his future fiancé, the 17 year olds mercury grey eyes glinting dangerously. Jim sighed, he really had to bring this up on today of all days. Three years ago today, one of Tyranno's closest friends had gone missing, and since then, the younger prince was set on finding him. Jim just didn't get it, Tsume was a shape shifter, so if he was ok he would have come back by now. Only Tyranno didn't see it that way, stubbornly believing that his friend was still alive. He shook his head as Tyranno returned to where their horses were tied.

"Look, if you don't wanna help find him then **fine**, I'll find him on my own."

Tyranno wheeled his horse away and cantered off, leaving Jim staring at the disappearing figure. He looked at the guards that had come with them, motioning for them to follow Tyranno. He then mounted his own horse, set on returning to the castle. Smiling to himself, Jim cast his mind back to when he and Tyranno first met properly.

_PAGE BREAKER_

_(10 years earlier)_

"But Mama, what if he's meaner than an angry dingo?"

7 year old Jim, Prince of the South, turned his smoky blue eyes upwards to his mother. Queen Shirley laughed lightly at the nervous look on her son's face; he just looked too cute for his own good.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure you and Prince Tyranno will get along just fine. You'll see, just be yourself."

They had arrive at the castle gates just as the queen finished reassuring her son. Dismounting, Jim looked around at the cool stone walls and battlements. Still staring at his surroundings, he didn't notice that he had wandered away from his mother and into the castle gardens. His ears caught the sound of laughter and what sounded like a dog barking. Curious, he followed the sound, coming across one of the garden lawns situated in amongst several fruit trees. Jim climbed up and hid in one of the bigger trees so as to see who was laughing. His jaw dropped as he saw another boy, about the same age as himself. Ebony hair held back away from a tanned face by a series of braids, mercury grey eyes sparkling as the tall boy laughed; Jim had never seen someone like him. He looked closer, wanting to see what was causing the other boy to laugh so much, and barely restrained a yell. Bouncing back and forth, play bowing and barking happily was a wolf pup! As Jim stared in shock, the pup ran over to the boy, shoving him and encouraging him to play. Worried that the pup might bite, Jim quickly scrambled down from the tree and ran over.

"Oi! Careful mate, he might bite!"

Both boy and wolf looked up at his shout, a frown passing over the boy's face.

"Whoa there soldier, Tsume won't bite me, we were just playing."

Jim skidded to a halt and stared at the boy in surprise. The pup came forward and nudged Jim's hand. With a startled yell, the young prince shoved the animal backwards and into a bush. What happened next was definitely unexpected.

"Ow! Hey, what did I do to you? I was only saying hello!"

Pulling himself free of the bush was another boy, leaves and twigs sticking out of his wild, bright red hair. Jim's mouth opened and shut in surprise; where had this boy come from?! What was he talking about saying hello, there had just been the nameless boy, Jim and … the …wolf … pup…. Jim continued to stare as a pair of russet brown wolf ears perked up out of the new boy's hair, then it clicked.

"You're a shape-shifter aren't you?!"

The boy threw him a scornful look, well scornful for a seven year old, and folded his arms. His mismatched eyes flashed with irritation.

"Well duh! Of course I'm a shape-shifter, you know any other way of becoming an animal?!"

The boy smirked rudely.

"By the way, you look like a fish right now, you know that right? Trying to be a shape-shifter too?"

Jim's mouth shut with a snap. He glared at the other boy, seemingly oblivious to their audience.

"Hey there! You need to learn some manners mate, don't you know who I am?"

All this earned the young prince was a shrug.

"No, should I have?"

The other boy's tone suggested he didn't really care. Jim growled and drew himself up to his full height.

"I'm Prince Jim of the Southern Kingdom! **You're** supposed to speak nicely to me or not speak **at all**!"

The third boy, who up 'til now had been silently watching the confrontation, gasped. He clenched his fists, frowning.

"Hey now, you need to be nice to my friend there Jimbo."

Jim looked at the boy, glowering.

"And just **who** are you?"

The nameless boy drew himself up to his full height.

"I'm Prince Tyranno. Daddy said something about another prince coming to meet me. I've got to admit, I'm not impressed!"

_PAGE BREAKER_

_(Present)_

Jim smiled slightly; he had been an arrogant little brat then. It had taken a few more visits before he and Tyranno got along, and even more before Tsume would talk to him civilly. Now, ten years on, he and Tyranno were engaged.

Tyranno directed his horse further into the forest. He couldn't understand why Jim believed that Tsume was gone. The prince gripped his friends wolf designed bandana, a gift from him when they were younger, and dismounted. A snap caused both him and the guards to look around. One of the guards yelled out in alarm when a cloaked figure was spotted. The unknown figure raised his hand, and all hell let loose. The guards instantly put themselves between their attacker and the prince, holding their ground as a creature; not human or animal but some unholy mix of the two charged forward.

Not far from the castle, Jim heard the screams of the guards he had sent after Tyranno.

"Ty…"

Ignoring the calls of the rest of the guards, Jim turned his horse around and galloped off in the direction of the screams. What he found was a veritable massacre, only one man was still breathing and even then, it was clear he wouldn't last long.

"Prince Cook (cough)…couldn't stop it…took the (cough, cough) prince…gone…not what it seems…"

Jim laid the dead man on the ground as the skies opened. He tilted his head back and screamed into the rain.

"**TYRANNO**!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like this newer version. I cleaned it up to make the dialogue more understandable and went further into the relationship between Tyranno and Jim. Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tyranno woke to a pair of black boots in front of his face. Sitting up with a yelp, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. All he could figure out in the moonlight was that he was in the middle of a forest glade, with some red-head wearing a cloak staring at him. Tyranno shoved himself up and glared at the red-head. The older man grinned ferally.

"Well, well, well. Prince Tyranno Hasselberry; it has really been too long. You've grown so much since we last met."

The unknown man's voice was smooth and oily, but tinged with an underlying menace. The prince growled angrily and moved forwards, fists clenched.

"Who in the Sam Hill are you?! Identify yourse… ahhh!"

Tyranno was knocked back by a golden blast, it surrounded his whole body before slowly fading. He shook his head as he stumbled.

"What in tarnation was **that**?! What did you do to me?"

The sorcerer smiled coldly.

"Oh don't you worry, you'll find out soon enough. I'll be back sometime tomorrow for another chat, try not to escape, would you? Chasing you down would be so bothersome for me … and most painful for you. Well, ta ta my prince."

With a swirl of his cape, the sorcerer vanished, leaving Tyranno alone in the glade. At least … he thought he was alone.

"He got you too then."

The prince looked up at the accented voice and his jaw dropped. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, after all, he knew for a fact that dinosaurs were extinct and yet there was one; an _Iguanadon_ no less, standing in front of him, bold as brass.

"Shut ya trap Ty, you ain't dreamin'."

Tyranno sat down in shock, there were very few people who got away with calling him 'Ty', let alone speak to him in such a blunt way, and he knew where all but one were. His eyes lit up at the tall, brawny figure standing between two trees.

"Tsume, that you buddy?"

Tyranno moved forward, but his friend backed further into the shadows. Confused and hurt, Tyranno stopped and stared at his friend.

"What's wrong Tsume? You ain't happy ta see me?"

The shapeshifter's unusual eyes met Tyranno's, the shape shifter was scared, of what the prince didn't know, he had never seen his friend scared before. Tsume looked over to the azure eyes of the _Iguanadon_, his gaze pleading.

"Look, your highness, Adrian's a sorcerer, and a damn good one. Tsume won't come out 'cause Adrian's spell messed up his powers so he's stuck halfway and all his forms have been mixed up. He's not sure what you'll think of him, that's all."

Tyranno looked over to his friend's shadowed form.

"I ain't got a problem with what you look like Tsume. Heck, I've seen you shift before so whatever that crazy did to you won't bother me."

Tsume's bi-coloured eyes scrutinised the prince for a split second before, with a sad huff, he stepped out of the trees. Even with some mental preparation, Tyranno was still shocked at what had happened to his friend. The shape shifter's bladed tail whipped around as he chewed his lip, sharp canines tearing the flesh slightly. An ivory coloured pair of curved head spikes rose out from his firetruck-red hair, just behind his lupine ears. Clearly uncomfortable, he shuffled his large, eagle-like wings and rubbed one tattooed arm. His eyes; one baby-blue, the other amethyst purple looked to Tyranno, hoping that he wouldn't freak out. The prince just looked at his friend, sorrow in his expressive eyes.

"Aw Tsume, he gotcha good, didn't he?"

Tyranno carefully hugged his friend, mindful of the rough scales that covered the other boy's arms. Tsume relaxed into the hug, the first he had had in three years. Noticing the _Iguanadon_ hiding a smile the shapeshifter glared, he'd missed his friend so yeah, he was entitled to a rough hug.

_PAGE BREAKER_

He felt Tyranno suddenly stiffen as the first rays of sunlight hit the glade and Tsume looked to the _Iguanadon_ in panic. The panic truly set in though, when the prince started to scream in pain, gripping onto Tsume's arms as violent waves of pain wracked his body.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?!"

Tyranno's expressive eyes were filled with fear as the pain increased and he let out another ear-splitting scream. His deeply tanned skin darkened to a slate grey colour; becoming leathery and slightly scaly. A resounding crack echoed out as the prince stumbled. He looked at his feet in horror; they looked more like the feet of the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ fossil at the castle! Another crack sounded as his legs buckled, shifting as well. Tsume grunted in pain at Tyranno's grip on his arms, as well as the extra weight he was supporting due to the prince not being able to stand properly. Tyranno practically howled in pain as his hips broke and re-shaped themselves so that they accommodated his new legs better. A pain in his rear heralded the growth of a heavy tail, it lashed from side to side as the prince's terror took over. Tyranno looked through teary pain-filled eyes to his friend, who could only support him silently as Tyranno's ribs started to break, reshaping his chest and torso. The most sickening crack came when Tyranno's back reshaped itself, the prince almost blacked out at the pain. As his hands forced themselves into the vicious claws of a , Tsume snarled in pain: without meaning to Tyranno's new claws had sliced straight into his arms. The shape shifter glowered at the _Iguanodon_, who hadn't moved since Tyranno had started screaming.

"Get over 'ere and help Jesse! I can't deal with 'im by myself."

Jesse shoved himself up, tucking his shorter forelimbs to his chest as he jogged over. Carefully, he moved to stand next to Tyranno; planting his stocky forelimbs back on the ground, he leaned into the shifting prince's side, taking some of Tyranno's weight off of Tsume's injured arms. By now, the prince was a dinosaur from the neck down and in his panic the prince was really starting to freak out.

"T-T-Tsume, why won't it stop, it hurts so bad."

Tsume looked at his friend, normally he would have to look down to do so, but the spell meant that Tyranno had gotten taller as well. Inwardly he cursed Adrian for putting his friend through so much agony, yet there was nothing he could do but try and reassure his friend.

"Ya gotta calm down Ty, panicking will only make things worse."

Tex winced as Tyranno screamed again, his teeth noticeably larger and sharper than before. The prince shook his head frantically as it began to crack and shift, causing him to cry out in agony. While Tyranno's face rearranged itself, the teenage prince's black braids seemed to retract into his head, only to be replaced by a crest of burgundy feathers. The last things to change were Tyranno's eyes, the mercury irises turning a dull khaki green whilst the pupils became slitted. Overcome with the physical and emotional trauma, Tyranno keeled over, embracing the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm still mean to poor Tyranno; but what can I say, he's my favorite character in GX and I love making things difficult for him ^_^**

**R&amp;R please!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's finally waking up!"

"Will ya shaddup Bastion; Ty's been through a heck of a run."

There was the sound of skin colliding with skin as Tyranno came to, only to see Tsume land a solid punch to the shoulder of a _Velociraptor_. He blinked, since when had his eyesight been this good, and groaned, getting the young shapeshifters attention. Tsume instantly got up and ran over to the prince's side.

"Take it easy Ty … that took a lot out of ya."

Tyranno frowned in confusion before trying to push himself upright. The transformed prince fell over, landing on his face with a bone-jarring thud. Tsume quickly helped his friend up, mindful that Tyranno would probably have another panic attack when he realised what had happened hadn't just been a particularly painful nightmare. The shape shifter winced as the act of helping the new dinosaur up pulled at the fresh injuries on his arms. Frowning, Tyranno stared at the deep lacerations. Where had those gashes come from and, more importantly, why did he suddenly need Tsume's help to stand up? The prince pulled away from his friend and stumbled over to a small stream, intending to have a drink. Looking into the water, he stopped and stared, his eyes widening with horror. Staring back at him was a young _Tyrannosaurus rex_, its shocked expression mirroring his own. Tyranno backed away from the reflection looking down at himself in shock.

"Tsume, tell me I'm dreamin', **oh please god tell me I'm dreamin'**!"

Tsume looked conflicted; lie to his friend to stop the transformed teen from breaking down, or tell the truth and deal with a seven ton dinosaur having a panic attack. As he struggled to find a way of breaking the situation to his friend Tyranno started to panic, shaking his head frantically.

"No, no, no; this **ain't** happenin'."

He looked down at his new hands, although they were really no more than claws now, and was shocked to find them a slightly coppery colour. He looked over to Tsume and saw the still bleeding gashes on his arms.

"Did…did I cause those?"

Cursing, the shapeshifter instantly covered the wounds on his arms, but it was too late.

"I did, didn't I? I ain't nothing but **some ancient monster now**!"

Tyranno looked to be on the verge of tears as he continued staring at the painful looking wounds.

"Aw man Tsume, I'm so sorry …I didn't mean to hurt ya."

Tsume threw a sharp look at his friend.

"That's enough Tyranno! It weren't your fault, you can't control tha' stupid spell's work. I should have been more careful anyway."

Tsume's blunt words didn't seem to get through to the upset prince, instead, he seemed to withdraw into himself, muttering under his breath; "monster, I ain't nuthin' but a monster now."

Frustrated, Tsume shook his head.

"Ty…we'll get you through this ok, you ain't alone…"

The tall shapeshifter put a hand on his friend's shoulder, somehow tactfully ignoring the flinch.

"That crazy rooster's cast spells on others as well, and I think one of the guys who was transformed can fly. If that's true, we can finally get word out and get help."

Tyranno looked at Tsume, his now green eyes brimming with the tears that were beginning to fall. He hung his head and slunk off to a patch of grass out in the sun. Flopping down heavily, he gave a mournful sigh. The _Velociraptor_ approached him slowly and sat next to him, Jesse and Tsume soon following. The small dinosaur puffed up his blond and grey feathers importantly.

"I don't believe we have met dear chap; Bastion Misawa at your service, the big one is Jesse Anderson, and by your attitudes towards each other, I guess you and Tsume are already well acquainted."

The _Velociraptor's_ tone was cultured, and slightly pompous. Tsume and Jesse looked at each other, then at Bastion, both were feeling rather insulted at the way Bastion introduced them. Tyranno blinked slightly, he had never met anyone so stuffy and uptight. Tsume shook his head in irritation and roughly smacked Bastion upside his head, ignoring the outraged squawk.

"Ignore him Ty, Bastion here sometimes forgets that he's an oversized** feathered turkey **now, not some stuck-up aristocrat."

The shape shifter smirked as Tyranno let out a low, miserable laugh; much to Bastion's dismay. The former noble snootily stuck his nose in the air.

"Well **excuse me** for wanting to maintain some sense of **normality**, you overgrown muscle-head."

Tsume threw a deadpan look at Bastion, but before he opened his mouth to throw another cutting remark, Jesse intervened.

"Aw come on guys, can ya please not fight for just one day."

The blue eyed Iguanadon then shook his head.

"Aw heck, what am I thinkin' you're complete opposites."

It was true, Bastion had been a member of the East Kingdom nobility, used to living the high life and having servants at his beck and call. On the flip side, Tsume had been the orphaned ward of the captain of the Palace Guard. The two had experienced completely different upbringings, and now they constantly clashed because of it. Tyranno watched the banter, his miserable mood starting to lift. He looked at Jesse and frowned, there was something incredibly familiar about Jesse: his accent, blue eyes and the teal markings on his face came to mind, reminding the prince of the army commander who had disappeared fourteen years ago. Jesse caught his eye and tipped his head to one side.

"Got somethin' on your mind kid? Or are you just staring at nothing."

Tyranno blushed slightly at being caught gawping.

"Sorry Jesse, it's just ya remind me of the commander of my father's army back when I was little."

Jesse frowned and looked away, his gaze appearing to become harsher and angrier.

"That's probably because I was the commander. The reason I never came back when that thing attacked; Adrian decided I would make a good **test** **subject**."

Jesse was practically growling the words out now.

"That's why I wasn't able to come back, that magic-wielding** weirdo** turned me into this, then just **dumped** me here."

Tyranno's jaw dropped in his surprise. Commander Jesse hadn't been dead; he had been trapped in this forest for over fourteen years!

A snap got the small group's attention and Tsume bolted upright, powerful muscles tensed. The others soon got up as well and looked over to a particularly shadowed area of the woods surrounding the glade. A sinister chuckle heralded the arrival of Adrian, the sorcerer strutting into the glade like some sort of bantam rooster.

"So, I guess you met your fellow prisoners Prince Hasselberry. I must say though, your screams were the most exquisite by far."

Tyranno's eyes narrowed with rage and he heaved himself upright, snarling angrily.

"**Why you**!"

He was prevented from charging the deranged sorcerer by both Jesse and Tsume.

Adrian laughed coldly.

"Calm down now, I haven't even had chance to explain why you're here my prince."

This just earned the sorcerer several glares, causing him to pout childishly.

"Oh fine, spoil my fun. I want it all: the kingdom, revenge, everything."

Tyranno frowned, if Adrian had wanted, he could have already taken the East Kingdom by force, their standing army wasn't that big and Adrian was a **supposedly** experienced spell-caster. He hadn't noticed that he'd said everything out loud until Adrian shook his head.

"My dear prince, if I took the kingdom by force, I'd have rebellion after rebellion to deal with. No, I'll take control of the kingdom the only legal way…by **marrying** you!"

* * *

**I hope this is progressing better now; it at least reads easier on my laptop so I hope you guys all enjoy it. R&amp;R please**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**SAY WHAT**!"

"Why you _twisted_…"

"What in **tarnation**!"

"Were you _dropped on your head_ as a child?!"

Adrian smiled vindictively as the group opposing him immediately voiced their protests, Tsume and Tyranno were being prevented from attacking him by Jesse, though the livid former commander looked like he wanted to join them. The demented sorcerer raised a hand, which glowed with magical power. The group backed down slightly, watching warily as power danced around Adrian's spindly fingers.

"That's better. Now, why do you think I brought you here dear prince, I'm not exactly 'flavour of the month' back in the Eastern Kingdom."

Tyranno glowered dangerously, ignoring Tsume's muttered curses.

"That don't explain why you turned me into **this**!"

"Well, I couldn't have you running off back to your **dear** Prince Jim now could I; you may want to listen to my proposal. You see, my spell turns you into a dinosaur during the day, regardless of where you are, however, as long as you're in the glade when the moon rises, you'll be human again until the dawn. You have until your 18th birthday to decide: refuse me and stay this way, refuse me and try to escape, or you can accept and I'll lift the spell. I must warn you though, refuse me, and you'll soon find out some of this spells, how should I say this, less than _pleasant_ side effects."

Jesse looked up in anger as Tyranno set his jaw, grinding his new, powerful teeth.

"No deal you cloaked whackjob! I'd rather stay like this than be with **you**."

Adrian snarled angrily and made to move forward, only to be blocked by a seething Tsume. The enraged shapeshifter towered over the sorcerer, mismatched eye's blazing with fury.

"Get Adrian, you ain't welcome here."

With a final growl, Adrian vanished with a swirl of his cape. Tsume turned on Jesse, scowling.

"Talk **now**, you know what these _side effects_ are, don't you?"

Jesse hung his head and lay down.

"Prince Tyranno isn't the first victim of the spell. A little while before you showed up Tsume, Adrian had tested the spell on this poor kid. After a few weeks, we noticed that at night, he wasn't changing back completely. We panicked, Adrian refused to help the kid, if anything, he wanted to see how long it would be before the kid didn't turn back at all. Eventually, the kid … *_sigh_* … he ended it, he couldn't live with himself anymore."

Tsume and Tyranno stared at Jesse, shock etched on their faces. Even Bastion had fallen silent, bowing his feathered head. Tail swinging from side to side as he thought, Tyranno's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"That must have been why Adrian used this particular spell on me. He probably thought that I'd think I didn't have any other option."

Tyranno looked at the others, his jaw set stubbornly.

"Look, we've got three months to get help, that's when I turn 18; you said there was a flyer out there Tsume, well let's find him."

Tsume and Jesse both nodded quickly, Bastion however frowned.

"Hang on chaps, we don't even know where this flyer is."

He looked at Tsume, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Why don't you fly off and get help Tsume?"

The shapeshifter narrowed his eyes dangerously, before flaring his wings. Everyone winced at the way one was all twisted and torn, unable to stretch out to its fullest extent. Coughing awkwardly Bastion looked away.

"Oh I see, well, shall we find this other flyer?"

Bastion felt ashamed at bringing up what was obviously a painful memory for Tsume, the injury looked old and whatever had caused it must have been horrific for it not to have healed properly. Bastion sighed, feeling like a jerk. Jesse looked up at the sky and shook his head, interrupting the _Velociraptors_ pity party.

"Let's stay here for a little bit, the moon will be up soon, we can cover more ground before we have to get back here if we start as soon as the prince is human."

* * *

**Sorry this one's still a bit on the short side. Who would have thought Jesse would be the sensible, mature one? Next chapter focuses on Jim and a new friend makes an appearance**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(A few days after Chapter 4)_

"But Prince Jim, is this really necessary…_yipe_! You almost hit me then!"

Jim scowled lightly as Jaden ducked the boomerang again. He caught the weapon before taking aim at his personal guard, again. He had to admit that Jaden's running made him especially useful for target practise. Ever since Tyranno had gone missing, Jim had thrown himself into his training. Acting like a man possessed, he stubbornly worked to improve his skills with the longbow, boomerang and sword. Unfortunately for Jaden, he was the main practise dummy slash walking target.

"I'm supposed to be hitting you remember. I gotta practice somehow Jaden, don't go throwin' a wobbler on me now mate; besides … it could be worse."

Grinning dangerously he gestured to the longbow leaning against a tree.

"I could be shooting at you instead."

Jaden's eyes widened even further, something that Jim thought should have been impossible. Jaden started running again, creative curses emitting from the guard's mouth every time he dodged the boomerang. Jim rolled his eyes at the normally stoic guard's behaviour and threw the boomerang again, this time rewarded with a _thwap_ and a yelp, followed by even more curses. Smirking, Jim listened to his friends swearing. Oh, that was a new one, he quickly whipped out his pocket journal and scribbled the rather creative curse down. Snapping the little book shut he shoved it back in his pocket; maybe he could use it at the next trade representatives meeting. That would shock those stuffy bureaucrats for sure. Might even cause a few to faint. As Jim contemplated Jaden's particularly foul mouth this morning, and how he could best upset the tradesmen who seemed to live to make his life a misery, his musings were interrupted by a high pitched, snivelling voice.

"Oh that was a good throw earlier your highness, very good throw indeed."

Jim looked to the sky and groaned quietly as Syrus Truesdale, his mother's majordomo, came over. Turning, he looked at the approaching man. Syrus was a midget, no doubts there, and as grovelling as he was loud. Jaden came to stand by his prince's side; all business now as the smaller man stopped in front of them. He and Syrus exchanged glares, not even bothering to attempt to be civil with one another. Both men despised each other with a surprising intensity, Jim had seen Jaden be friendlier to criminals more than he was with Syrus. Jim had tried to find out the cause of the animosity between the two men, but the older soldiers and castle staff were unexpectedly tight-lipped on the subject. All he had ever been able to find out was it was something to do with an individual Jaden had been close to, and that Syrus had tried to come between them, but that was all he had found out.

"What do you want Truesdale, has the last patrol returned?"

Jaden's brusqueness was usual when dealing with the considerably shorter man. Jim took the opportunity to compare the two. On the one hand there was Captain Jaden: tall, muscular and easygoing; yet when the situation called for it he could be harsh and stern. His hazel-brown eyes glinted dangerously as he easily intimidated the higher ranking man in front of him. Then there was Majordomo Truesdale, Jaden's total opposite. Syrus was short, really short, scrawny and a cowardly bootlicker, which didn't gain him any favours. His watery-grey eyes darted all over the place as he tried to avoid eye contact with the prince's guard.

Jaden's eye's narrowed further, a growl of irritation rumbling up from his broad chest.

"We don't have all day Truesdale, what's the latest report from the patrols? Has Prince Hasselberry been found yet?"

Jim looked to his guard in surprise, last he knew; his mother had stopped the search parties despite his rather loud protests. Jaden looked at his prince.

"I know how much Prince Hasselberry means to you; I've asked the patrol's to keep an eye out for any sign of him."

Syrus grimaced; none of the guards liked him, and made that perfectly clear by refusing to hand over their reports to him, instead giving them either to Jaden, as the Princes personal guard, or to the guard commander, Commander Sheppard. Even then, Sheppard only delivered his reports to the Queen herself or to Prince Jim.

"If they have, then they haven't informed me, as you should be well aware **Captain**, they always seem to want to give their reports to anyone but me."

Syrus puffed himself up self-importantly, trying to portray an image as the wronged party in all of this. Jaden loosed a bark of laughter and shook his head.

"They're good men that have little time for sycophants like you; I'm not surprised that they didn't tell you."

Jim interrupted before the two men descended into another bickering session, again.

"What does my mother want Truesdale?"

The tiny man squeaked at the sudden question and fell over, getting another laugh from Jaden. Syrus puffed up like an angry peacock as he dusted his overly elaborate coat down, with a lace handkerchief of all things. He pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from his pocket and unrolled it, clearing his throat.

"Her esteemed majesty has requested that I remind you of the upcoming ball, where you are expected to mingle with the other young, single guests in the hope that you find a new partner."

Jim's sapphire-blue eyes narrowed dangerously. How **dare** his mother assume that he would just give up on **his** Ty, such a proposal was absurd! Who did she think she was, telling him who to be with and to use some poor kid as some form of … rebound or something?! Jaden groaned quietly and face-palmed, he knew the prince wouldn't take such a request well. Syrus noticed the muscle jumping in Jim's jaw and quickly fled, his job was done and he didn't want to be used as target practise thank you very much.

Jaden watched the blue-haired coward flee; shame really, he'd make such an amusing moving target. Jim straightened up and looked at Jaden, his clenched fists shaking slightly.

"Come on mate, we've got my fiancé to find."

* * *

**Sorry to any Syrus fans out there; I personally can't stand him so he gets pretty beaten up later on in this. Hope you like the way I portrayed Jaden. R&amp;R and tell me what you think please ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**The newest chapter that didn't have to be re-written! Hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 6

_(A few weeks later, nighttime)_

"Oh it's hopeless, we'll never find this individual"

Bastion threw his claws up in despair. He looked at the other members of their motley crew, all of whom were looking tired and irritated and in Tsume's case, pained.

"Face it, we're better off searching for a way out of the forest, or, and here's an even better idea, fixing Tsume's wing so he can get help! He doesn't need his leg to fly after all."

As the shapeshifter stiffened, Tyranno turned a pair of dangerous, reptilian eyes to Bastion, causing him to back up a few steps. Tyranno was as tired and as upset as the rest of them, possibly even more so, and Bastion quickly realised he wasn't helping matters. After all, it was only a week ago that they were reminded that they were running out of time.

_PAGE BREAKER_

_(A week earlier)_

Tyranno was lying in the glade, waiting for the onset of pain that would herald his transformation back into a human. As the moonlight filtered into the glade, he grit his teeth to prevent himself from crying out as bones broke and reset and scales melted away into skin. As the transformation finished Tyranno stood up, wincing as his muscles stretched uncomfortably. He turned to the others as they entered the glade, only for all three to stop dead in their tracks. Tsume cursed imaginatively under his breath as Jesse and Bastion both stared in shock. Tyranno frowned, confusion written all over his face.

"Guys, what's the matter?"

Tsume, Jesse and Bastion all shared a look before the shapeshifter stepped forwards. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Ty, your eyes mate … they haven't changed back."

Tyranno took a few steps back before running over to the brook and staring into the crystal clear water. The light of the moon showed Tsume's observation was true, his eyes were not their normal mercury-grey instead they were the khaki-green slit-pupils of a . They were the same eye's he had gotten used to seeing during the day, but never at night! With a cry, Tyranno fell back away from the water, his eyes wild with distress.

"What … what's happening? Why haven't they changed back?!"

The whole group turned to Jesse considering he had seen this once before. The former captain grimaced but as he was about to speak, Adrian decided to grace them with his loathsome presence.

"Ah … I see you've found out what happens when you try to refuse me and let my little spell stay active. Tell me Tyranno, are you going to agree to marry me now? I might lift the spell … if you beg me nicely."

Tyranno clenched his fists and snarled. What was Adrian on that made the delusional madman think that he would ever surrender? Adrian cackled malevolently at all the enraged glares he was receiving. With a furious roar, Tsume threw himself at Adrian fully intending to beat the scumbag down into the bedrock for what he had done. Adrian quickly brought a hand up and a bolt of magic smashed into the shapeshifter, sending him crashing back into a tree. Stunned, Tsume tried to get up, only for the damaged tree to fall on top of his legs, making him scream in pain. He spat out a few impressive swear words as he struggled to free himself from the crushing weight. Adrian snickered with delight.

"Well, I see that you're busy right now so I'll take my leave. So long Tyranno, don't forget what I told you."

With that, the sorcerer vanished in a plume of sulphurous smoke. As soon as the insane sorcerer departed the others all rushed over to where Tsume was trapped. Jesse instantly took charge.

"Right, Bastion you stop Tsume from struggling and making things worse. Tyranno, it's going to take all of us to get him free. What I'm going to do is try and take the weight of the tree off Tsume's legs. I want you and Bastion to then pull him loose, got it?"

As Bastion and Tyranno took their places; the Velociraptor grabbing Tsume's arms as best he could while Tyranno knelt down, ready to grab his friends belt and pull him free, Jesse crouched as best he could and slowly manoeuvred the tree onto his powerful shoulders.

"When I say go, you two pull Tsume free got it? Three … two … one … GO!"

Jesse heaved the tree up, getting a scream from the shapeshifter. Tyranno and Bastion tightened their holds and pulled and with another cry, Tsume was freed from under the tree's crushing weight. Immediately the damage could be seen: Tsume's left leg had been badly broken and wouldn't hold the shape-shifter's weight; while his right leg was bruised and the knee dislocated. Tyranno, Bastion and Jesse all winced as they took in the damage. Once again, it was Jesse who took charge.

"How much first aid do any of you know? I know some but I can't exactly carry it out."

Bastion shuffled his feathers uncomfortably, as an aristocrat he had never got his hand dirty, let alone been involved in someone else's medical care. Tyranno shrugged helplessly, he only knew the absolute basics and that was for self-administered first aid. Tsume chose to answer by gritting his teeth and sitting up. Grasping his knee, he loosed a loud curse as he forced the joint back into place with a sickening crack, his face paling as the pain hit. The others stared at him, Bastion looking slightly green under his feathers, as Tsume tested his knee. The shapeshifter winced at the movement but determined that the limb would hold his weight. Shaking his head Jesse moved forwards to help Tsume up, the shape-shifter's broken leg hanging uselessly.

"C'mon, we've gotta find some way of splinting Tsume's leg, a big stick or something."

_PAGE BREAKER_

Now they were still searching for any signs of a flight capable prisoner, but with Tsume's broken leg their progress has severely hampered. Adrian had also visited again, trying to break Tyranno's spirit and force him to accept Adrian's demands. However, all this had done was make the prince and his friends more intent on escaping.

Jesse stiffened suddenly as battle-sharpened senses alerted him to another presence. As the other's all stilled and looked around warily, a new voice rang out.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**There you have it ^_^. There's a poll on my profile for voting who you want to be the newest member of the motley forest crew. Read and review please!**


End file.
